Snowfall Kind of Love
by GennaJoy
Summary: Sloan gets a phone call from Don, even though she's not talking to him. "She lifted the phone to her ear, waiting to hear him tell her she was being stupid and unreasonable and that they should still be able hang out. The message started with a deep breath and a sigh, "I miss you," he said."


**Disclaimer: It's not mine, The show and characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, the song that the title is taken from 'Snowfall' belongs to Ingrid Michaelson**

She sat staring out the window of a diner, watching as snow fell quietly over the city, her head was throbbing, she'd had a horrible day and she felt about as low as she could remember feeling in a long time. Pushing a piece of cherry pie around her plate, she had been dismayed to find that her favourite treat hadn't made her feel any better.

Her phone buzzed against the table and she flipped it over to see it was Don calling her, he did that a lot, called because he wanted advice, someone to talk to, she usually didn't answer anymore, she just listened to the messages he left at a later time. The phone stopped ringing, and she put a small piece of pie in her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully as she waited for the message tone that would tell her she had a voice mail. Sure enough it came through a moment later, he was, if nothing else, dependable. Deciding she couldn't feel much lower then she already did, she lifted the phone to her ear, waiting to hear him tell her she was being stupid and unreasonable and that they should still be able hang out. The message started with a deep breath and a sigh, "I miss you," he said. Her heart shuddered and there was a long pause, long enough that she thought perhaps that was it, and then his voice came through the line again. "Maggie and I broke up," pause again, "three weeks ago, she moved all of her stuff out," she took a deep breath, clenched her hand around her fork and reminded herself that she had heard similar stories before. Sure it meant something different now, after her confession, and she supposed he knew that, but still, she was trying not to let herself hope that he was finally done with Maggie, and whatever their mess of a relationship was. She heard him stutter "Sloan I…" he stopped again, "I miss you, please call me back."

She sat staring at the half eaten pie on her plate, and her phone as the screen went dark and she told herself to be brave. What's the worst that could happen? He didn't want to be with her the same way she wanted? Or maybe he wasn't ready yet to be with her? Or he might turn around and get back together with Maggie? She had come back from worse, sure she didn't want to have to do it again, but this was one of those times where maybe the potential end outweighed the risks. In a moment of radical and very uncharacteristic action she picked her phone up and went to her text messages, "I'm at the Red Flame Diner," she typed in, it wasn't far from work, and she had a feeling that that was where he was.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, don't leave!" showed up on her phone within seconds, and she felt the butterflies rise in her stomach, she wasn't sure now if she wanted to do this, see him. She held firm though, she wasn't going to run, she was a strong woman and she would wait for him.

He arrived at the diner after only a short time, although it felt much longer, she saw him coming down the street, wrapped in a jacket and scarf, face adorned with a furrowed scowl, she felt the draft of cold air sweep into the diner as he opened the door, and she felt it sweep her breath away as it went. Her heart was racing, and she felt light headed as he spotted her and smiled widely. For what? She wondered. Was he here for the same reason she hoped he was here? Or was he simply here because he needed a friend? He crossed the diner, shirking his coat and scarf as he walked and slid into the opposite side of the booth. She smiled at him as he sat down, but she didn't say anything, she had barely spoken to him, let alone spent time with him outside of work for a few months now, she had no idea what she should say, she felt like a star struck fool and she was sure she looked like a prize idiot.

He opened his mouth to speak and she waited expectantly, only for him to close it again, it seemed he had fallen prey to the same problem she found herself with. He took a moment to stare at her, as if checking she was really sitting with him finally, the smile on her face had mostly faded to a passive expression, but he still had the remnants of a smirk as he took in her appearance. His open consideration of her was enough for her to roll her eyes and let out a small laugh, and he followed suit.

Deciding on an easy topic Don indicated to her plate, "you're not eating your pie?" he asked, watching her organise the crumbs into a line with her fork. She looked down at the plate and then back at him again and shook her head gently before quickly placing the fork on the plate and pushing it towards him. He hadn't actually been asking for the pie, but he picked up the fork and took a mouthful anyway. It was good, cold, she had clearly been there a while, but it was good pie, "you don't want it?" he double checked before eating anymore of it.

She shook her head, "not really in the mood for it," she confessed and watched as he took another mouthful.

He gave her a worried look, "you love pie," he pointed out to her, as if she needed reminding.

She shrugged, "I had a bad day," she admitted whilst studying the table top closely, she didn't watch his reaction, and almost jumped a little when she felt his hand close over hers where she had pushed the plate towards him.

He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, "do you want to talk about it?" he asked her genuinely.

She chuckled a little, still watching the way his hand sat over hers, not noticing that he was watching her face intently, "we discuss your problems, remember," she reminded him of the way their relationship had typically functioned.

"I wanna know your problems too from now on" he told her quietly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she looked up at his face finally, so as to verify how sincere he was.

She found him smiling back at her and there was no doubt in her mind what he meant by that statement, "you sure you wanna hear all of my problems?" she asked teasingly.

"Try me," he nodded, manuvering her hand so he could lace his fingers through hers, "tell me one of your problems."

She looked at their hands, at the pie in between them and then back to his face, she took a breath and gave in, "I missed you too," she admits, and it feels like a weight is lifted off her shoulders that she can be open with him about it.

His smirk reappears again, "yeah?" he double checks, and waits for her nod, before he leans across the small table, and meets her lips half way. A gentle kiss before he rests his forehead against hers, "good," he tells her.

From that moment, she decides she's in, she wants to be with him, and he's telling her he wants the same, and so she trusts him. She trusts what he's telling her and that he's sure he's ready, she knows he wouldn't do this to her if he wasn't sure, she knows he wouldn't, because he's a good guy.

**Thanks for reading, Please leave a review!**


End file.
